You Know What They Say
by darkangel9314
Summary: Haley James has always had her entire life mapped out inside her head until one night with the most popular boy in school changes everything. Now dealing with vicious rumors and problems that no one really knows about, Will Haley find a way to embrace what has happened to her or will this rumor tear her perfect reputation to pieces.


You Know What They Say

Chapter 1

In all the situations Haley thought she would be in in her life listening to her crush having sex with his girlfriend while she sat silent in the closet was not on the top of that list. Making a silent groan to herself so she would avoid being caught, Haley looked down at her cellphone and hoped that the help that she had called for would soon make their way to the cabin so Haley could make it the hell out of there. And then as if the person knew when she needed them the most, the door to the cabin swung open forcing Peyton and Nathan to spring apart as the voice of her savior Lucas Scott drifted towards the closet saving her at long last.

"Seriously you guys. They're are kids outside and you guys are over here shagging each other. Have some respect, get dressed, and start the group circle like you were supposed to twenty minutes ago."

Shuffles sounded around the room as she heard the door shut after a couple of minutes and her door open as Lucas looked down at her shaking his head and giving her a hand up.

"Oh Haley Bob James, What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Much more than I can handle." she said with a awkward smile. "And did you just use my middle name against me. You know I hate it."

Lucas gave her one of his man eating smiles and led her out of the room so that they were now outside in the fresh air. Ah. How she loved it out here even if it was with a bunch of people she knew didn't like her. It was her peaceful place. The place she came to run away. And the place she came to spend some alone time with Lucas's brother, Nathan.

Ever since that one night that Nathan had literally saved her ass she had had dreams about them being together. She just wished it would have became a reality, unfortunately guys like Nathan Scott never took a second look at Haley. It wasn't that she was bad looking it was just because she didn't carry herself like Peyton or Brooke did. That's the girls Nathan went for. Not a nerdy girl who tutored students in math and was obsessed with her grades.

"So do you mind telling me what you were doing in there and how the hell you got into that situation in the first place?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time. I was getting something and they just happened to show up so I hid in the closet and well you know the rest."

"I have a feeling that's not the real story."

"Well that's the best version of the story that you're going to get."

Lucas stuck her tongue out causing her to laugh as she playfully shoved him.

"So are you going to the end of the summer bonfire tonight?"

"What's the point, it's not like any of the other camp counselors want me there. "

"Come on Hales, you know that's not true."

She gave him a pointed look like she had done so many times since they were kids. She knew he was just trying to sugar coat the situation and she really wished he wouldn't. She was sixteen now and she knew she could handle so much more. She just wished that him and everyone else would see that. This year she promised that she wouldn't just be Haley Bob James Tutor girl, she would be something. She would be someone...

"Hello! Earth to Haley!"

She blinked remembering that Lucas was waiting for a response and took a deep breath.

"The only person who would want me there is you Lucas. You can't stand there and tell me that that's not true. I know people don't like me."

"Plenty of people do."

"Oh yea besides you, your family, and mine, who would that be?"

Lucas bit his lip as she continued to walk.

"If that's what you really think than you should go anyway."

"And why is that?"

"Because you can't do anything about it if you just sit there and do nothing. Get out there. Socialize. Who knows maybe Nathan Scott will finally take an interest in you."

"Gee thanks."

"You know it' the truth."

"Like Nathan Scott would take any interest in me when he has someone like Peyton Sawyer on his arm."

"You're every bit as pretty as Peyton is."

"But not as aggressive. I mean I imagine if I started flirting with Nathan tonight that I would get decked in the face for it. I know you have a lot of faith in me, but I'm not a brawler."

"You're tough in your own way Hales, you just have to prove that to yourself."

Haley sighed obviously she wouldn't get anything through to Lucas so she wouldn't continue to try. Maybe he was right. Maybe the party tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine. I'll go, but you better not leave me hanging if I look like I'm drowning over there."

Lucas smiled broadly glad that he had finally won the argument.

"Deal, now come on let's go get some ice cream in the cafeteria. I'm sure that will cheer you up."

Haley smiled following Lucas to the camp food area preparing herself for what could potentially be one of the worst nights of her life.


End file.
